Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 5
( Podziemne lochy północnej osady ... Merios się budzi ... do celi Meriosa wchodzą Inkwizytorzy , w tle mroczna muzyka ) Główny Inkwizytor : Już czas ... teraz wszystko nam wyśpiewasz ... Merios : To ... to jakaś pomyłka ! ... Ja naprawde nic nie ... Główny Inkwizytor : Milczeć ! ... teraz wstań i usiądź na wygodnym fotelu ... ( Dźwięk uderzenia błysawicy ... Meriosowi opada szczeńka ) Merios : Nie ! Proszę błagam tylko nie to ! Główny Inkwizytor ''': W takim razię mów wszystko co wiesz ! '''Merios : Dobrze ... tyle że ... ja nic nie wiem ... Drugi Inkwizytor : Myśli że jest twardy ... musimy go złamać ... Główny Inkwizytor ': Panie Stanisławie ! ( Do lochu wchodzi pan Stanisław ) '''Główny Inkwizytor ': Proszę wykonać paragraf 13 ... 'Pan Stanisław ': Obawiam się że nie mamy tyle narzędzi tortur by go wykonać ... 'Główny Inkwizytor ': Aaa tam ... wsytarczy jedna łyżka ... '''Merios : Czekajcie ! Wiem tylko tyle że miełem dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Absylów zamieszkujących tą osadę ! Pierwszy Inkwizytor : Przecierz tu nie ma Absylów ... Merios : Co ? Jak to nie ma ? Główny Inkwizytor ''': Ha ha ha ! Wsyzscy szpiedzy wchodzący nam w parade mieli złe informację ? Nie wierzę ... po co się nimi wogóle przejmowaliśmy na początku ? '''Trzeci nkwizytor : Tak ... dobrze że nie wiedzą o tym że Absylowie próbują zdobyć tą osadę wysyłając ogromną armię o której Koreńczycy i Gardelowie nic nie widzą a my próbujemy ich wyki ... ( Inkwizytorą opada szczeńka ) No co ? Powiedziałem coś nie tak ? ( Zostaje ogłuszony i wywleczony z sali ) Główny Inkwizytor ''': A ... a ... a ... to tylko pomówienia ... nie dotyczące sprawy ... to tylko spekulacje ... '''Merios : Eh ... i tak nic nie rozumiem ... Pierwszy Inkwizytor ': O to dobrze już myśleliśmy że będziemy musieli cię zabić ... ( Meriosowi opada szczeńka ) '''Główny Inkwizytor ': W każdym razię jesteś wolny ... możesz wracać do domu ... '''Merios : Naprawde ? Główny Inkwizytor ''': Jasne że nie ... zostajesz więźniem Inkwizycji do usranej śmierci ! '''Merios : Proszę tylko nie to ! Nie możecie mnie uwięzić ! Pierwszy Inkwizytor ''': A to niby dlaczego ? '''Merios : Bo mogę się wam przydać ... Główny Inkwizytor ''': Ty ? Niby w jaki sposób ? '''Merios : Jakoś na pewno ... powiedzie mi tylko o co w tym wszystkim chodzi ! Bo nic nie rozumiem ... Główny Inkwizytor ''': Chyba żartujesz ! Nie jesteś nam w niczym potrzebny ! '''Drugi Inkwizytor ': To czemu go odrazu nie zabijemy ? '''Główny Inkwizytor ': W sumię racja ... ( wyjmuje miecz ) '''Pierwszy Inkwizytor ''': Czekajcie on faktycznie może nam się przydać , w końcu jest szpiegiem Koreńczyków . Moglibyśmy go użyć w naszym planie a nikt w Koren nie zoriętował by się o tym ! '''Drugi Inkwizytor ': Słuszna uwaga ... '''Główny Inkwizytor ': Hmmm no dobra ... wytłumacze ci o co w tym wszystkim chodzi . Jesteśmy Inkwizycją i pracujemy dla trzeciego Koreńskiego brata by zniszczyć Absylów by łatwiej było się rozprawić z tymi wszystkimi bestiami ... jednak Koreńczyków jak i nas jest zbyt mało więc nie pokonalibyśmy ich w otwartej walcę . Dlatego postanowiliśmy że zaoferujemy naszą pomoc Absylkiemu Cesarzowi i pod przykryką wypełniania jego zadań otworzymy drogę Koreńczyką do damego Cesarza by go zniszczyć ... jednym z jego rozkazów było właśnie podporządkowania tej północnej Gardmelskiej osady do przybycia wspomnianego wojska absylów które to miasto zajmie by móc plądrować Koreńskie ziemię ... my to miasto zajeliśmy potajemnie siłą i w tajemnicy przygotowujemy się na zniszczenie Absylskiej armi która tu niedługo przybędzie ... gdy wejdą do miasta zamkniemy bramy i ich wyrżniemy . '''Merios : A dlaczego tak baliście się szpiegów ? Pierwszy Inkwizytor ''': Działamy potajemnie ... gdyby szpiedzy Koreńscy szpiedzy dowiedzieli by się o tym że zmieża tu Absylska armia to wysłali by z Koren własną by ją zniszczyć ... a gdy absylowie dowiedzieli by się że zmierza do północnej osady zmierza Koreńska armia to odrazu by się zoriętowali i przysłali posiłki ... nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans ... '''Merios : To czemu po prostu nie wysłaliście kogoś do Koren by powiedzieć im o tym waszym planie ? Główny Inkwizytor ''': Em ... przypadkiem straciliśmy wszystkich szpiegów a ostatnim był Pan Bezio ... dlatego od teraz skoro już o tym wszystkim wiesz . To co ? ... pomożesz nam ? '''Merios : Hmmm ... spooko ... ale uwolnijcie mojego znajomego Maga . Pierwszy Inkwizytor ''': Tego który ostatnio przysmażyłe jednemu z naszych tyłek ? '''Merios : Tak ... Główny Inkwizytor ''': Eh , no dobra ! Uwolnimy go ... a ty zajmiesz się już swoją misją ... '''Merios : Poinformowaniem Koren o tym planie ... przygotowanie się na przybycie Absylów ... oraz zabicie Cesarza ... Główny Inkwizytor ''': Tak ... z kąt wiedziałeś ? '''Merios : Strzelałem ... Główny Inkwizytor ': Aha ... udaj się do zbrojowni i weś odpowiednie wysposarzenie ... i pamiętaj nie zawiedź nas ! ... ( W tym samym czasię w Koren w koszarach ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Do lorda Wandre przybiega zbrojny ) '''Zbrojny ': Panie ! Mam dwie wiadomości ! Pierwsza to to że od dwóch dni najemnik nie wraca do miasta ... 'Lord Wandre ': To dobrze ... 'Zbrojny ': A druga to taka że widziano go w pobliżu północnego miasta ... 'Lord Wandre ': Co ? Udało mu się tam dotrzeć ? Eh jest gorzej niż myślałem ... 'Zbrojny ': Co jeżeli faktycznie mu się uda zdobyć informacje ? Wtedy zdobędzie nagrdę ... w tym twoją posadę ... i całe koszary ... 'Lord Wandre ': Ah ! Nie możemy do tego dopuścić ! 'Zbrojny ': Ale co możemy zrobić ? 'Lord Wandre ': Wyślemy do północnej osady zaufanych ludzi ... zdobędą oni infromację przed nim a w najwyższym wypadku zabiją ... oby nie zawieli ... inaczej nasze miasto czeka w jego rękach zagłada ... szybko zbierz odział ludzi ! 'Zbrojny ': Tak jest ! ( Zborjny wybiega do centrum koszar ) 'Zbrojny ': Rzołnieże ! ( Wsyzcy się zbierają ) 'Zbrojny ': Musimy szybko wysłać was do północnej osady by zdobyć cenne informację przed merjosm ! '''Piehur : Chodzi o tego idotę ? Zbrojny ''': Tak ... nie możecie dopuścić by pierwszy dotarł tu z cennymi informacjami ... w ostateczności możecie się go pozbyć ... wszystkie środki dozwolone ... '''Piechur : Wszystkie ? ( Ostrzy topór ) Zbrojny ': Absolutnie wszystkie ! '''Templarjusz ': A co jeżeli nam się nie uda ? 'Zbrojny ': Wtedy stanie się najbardziej wpływowym obywatelem wiasta i będize rządzić całymi koszarami ... ( Dźwięk przestraszenia tłumu ) '''Piechur : Nie możemy do tego dopuścić ! Wyruszamy ! ( 10 Rzołnieży wybiegaja z miasta w tle bojowa muzyka ) 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 5 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach